Destino
by Seba20
Summary: "Y la historia siempre se repetiría. El destino lo fijó así, los fijó como al sol y a la luna. El sol moriría todas las noches para dejarla respirar." [Fics cortos] [Angsty]
1. Chapter 1

_Holaaa, esta vez llego con un angsty SpaBel sfdsg porque esta idea se me ocurrió por ese "poema" que puse de descripción... y eso dsgjd_

**Advertencias:**

_Hetalia y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya_

_Idea 1: Disolución de Bélgica._

* * *

><p><em>"La vida es muy larga" — T.S. Elliot<em>

_._

–Hola, España. ¿Quieres algo para desayunar? –

–Claro, pero, ¿por qué no hacemos ambos el desayuno? –

Los lazos entre España y yo, en estos tiempos modernos, nunca han estado tan bien. Me sorprende que mis jefes no hubiesen decidido unirse con mis hermanos, así el famoso benelux se cumple. Los jefes de Lux y Ned estaban dispuestos, pero finalmente mis jefes decidieron una unión diplomática con España, así nos ayudamos tanto política como económicamente. Me alegra en sobremanera estar con España, fue un ejemplo a seguir, no, en verdad no, pero cuando fue mi jefe, fue un gran país, y me trató bien mientras yo cuidaba a Lovino.

Somos unas de las monarquías europeas que quedan y, obvio, monarquías que hemos estado ligadas en la historia, no como si me uniese a Dinamarca o a Suecia. Adoré cuando la reina Helena de Bélgica se casó con el Infante de España, Daniel Felipe, y el Rey de España, Carlos, se casó con la hermana pequeña de Helena, Margarita. Aquí fue cuando toda esta unión diplomática se fue al carajo, pero digo que se fue al carajo porque ya no es una "simple unión diplomática", a eso me refiero. Ahora estamos casados, eso sí no como, por ejemplo, en el tiempo en que Austria y Hungría estaban casados. Es un casamiento moderno, diplomático, entre dos países.

España y yo ahora vivimos juntos, y aquí es donde descubrí que para un país, el amor existe y la felicidad no tiene límites. Estamos juntos en el desayuno, ambos vamos a las mismas reuniones, almorzamos junto a nuestros jefes, volvemos a cenar, y dormimos juntos.

Me gusta cuando España se da la libertad de abrazarme o besarme. Son pocas las veces, no hay que dejarnos llevar por los sentimientos, somos países. Pero hay otras veces que me encantaría poder tener descendencia con España, como lo hace Helena o Margarita, que ya esperan a su segunda hija y a su primer hijo, respectivamente.

A veces paseo con ellas, porque son muy simpáticas conmigo. Helena y Margarita siempre me han tenido como modelo, pero les digo que no se fijen en eso, solo soy un país. Un país curvilínea, me responden, y me sonrojo. A veces hablan sobre si los países pueden tener relaciones carnales, o si pueden tener hijos. Les digo que sí, y luego niego. Me quedan mirando, ¿cómo sé que los países pueden tener relaciones carnales? Se ríen. Pero quedan tristes frente a que no puedo tener hijos..., a que los países no pueden tener hijos.

Me preguntan sobre Imperio Romano e Italia, pero no sabría explicarles. Obviamente que conocen que Lovino y Feliciano son países, si son las respectivas jefas de estado. Y siguen dando en el tema de los hijos de países.

Pero no puedo. Eso no quita que la pasión no nos inunde. España también está triste, casamientos modernos en tiempos modernos es casi como si los países también quisiesen hijos y nietos.

El tiempo a veces pasa volando, entre reunión y reunión, nacimientos y bautizos, enfermedades y fallecimientos, que casi ni me doy cuenta que el bisnieto de Helena es mi actual gobernante, y Margarita está delirando y pereciendo.

La voy a visitar, y el estómago me da vueltas. Me estoy enfermando, y Margarita se da cuenta. Trata de hacer lo imposible para que el bisnieto de su hermana entre en razón y deje de ser un rey corrupto. ¿Es por eso que estoy enferma?

Pero al parecer los tiempos han cambiado, y mi enfermedad incrementa, tengo dolores de cabeza, fiebre y vómitos. Todo empeora cuando Margarita fallece, no puedo ir ni siquiera a su funeral porque estoy con problemas en la sangre.

Algo pasa en mi interior.

Cuando me doy cuenta ya es muy tarde. Estoy acostada, casi delirando. Mis ciudadanos se están rebelando. Se cansaron de estar entre ellos mismos, y estar debajo del corrupto rey. Y las revueltas empiezan.

España viene y va entre reuniones y cuidados a su esposa, me trae la comida, me besa el cuello, las manos. Estoy enferma, casi ciega, no veo bien si sus ojos me ven, o son sus ropajes verdes. La comida que me da, en abundancia de proteínas y pastillas, no me hacen subir de peso. A veces hablo y me sale la voz petrificada. España no puede hacer nada, no sabe que hacer, averigua si puede intentar hacer algo, pero finalmente no puede. Le trato de decir que no se preocupe, pero es tarde, solo me mira con su semblante preocupado. 'Qué te pasa, mi bella' a veces creo escucharlo. 'Estoy muriendo' digo entre lágrimas, o me parece que alguien con mi voz dice aquello.

Cuando el momento llega, le doy un beso, y le agradezco que haya sido mi esposo, porque lo amé como una persona normal ama a su pareja. 'Hubiese querido tener descendencia contigo, en otro mundo' le digo, y él asiente, me besa la mano, y me dice que la tuvimos, que la tenemos y que la tendremos.

Ahora Flandes pasa a ser de mi hermano mayor, Valonia de Francia, la provincia de Luxemburgo pasa a mi hermano menor, y la región germano-parlante pasa a Alemania.

Mientras que yo muero, derrumbada porque mi país se desintegró, y mi amor mal acabó.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: 885.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_Alohaaa, llego con la continuación de este ficccccccc. Un placer dejarselo a sus pupilas fgjds_

**Disclaimer**_ (saben? no recordaba como se decía esto así que puse advertencia el capítulo pasado gkfdjhl)_**:**_ Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino al mangaka Hidekaz Himaruya._

**Advertencias:**_ Seguramente errores históricos con comportamiento y economía de la época, además de un lenguaje subido de tono._

_Idea 2: Segunda Guerra Mundial. (Gracias madre por tu original idea dsghuksg pero me sirvió mucho ;w;)_

* * *

><p><em>"Amor: Importante perfeccionamiento de otras formas de guerra" — Judith Vioerst<em>

_._

Las aguas, del color acuarela cerúleo, mezcladas con las infinitas líneas rojas y borrones amarillos de los hogares cercanos a la playa en Bélgica, dan un toque coqueto y sentimental al lugar. ¿Qué hora es, Antonio? pregunta mi abuela, porque tengo reloj. Es la hora donde el sol está ardiendo, abue, le respondo, son las dos menos veinte. Susurra que el sol siempre está ardiendo.

Mi abuelo, bajo el quitasol, leyendo el periódico, derrochando esa aura de comodidad que ha caracterizado a nuestra familia, me pregunta que edad tengo, nuevamente. Le respondo que tengo dieciséis años. Pues si es así, dice, ve y flirtea con alguna belga, yo a tu edad ya esperaba ser padre.

La precocidad siempre ha sido el sustento en esta familia, al parecer. Pero en fin, son los felices años veinte, qué más daría si yo también me adelanto un poco. Capto, como un tigre, siempre dice mi padre, por las damas que están en mi periferia. Bronceándose, bañándose, conversando, comiendo. Hay una que capta más mi atención, así que me levanto y voy a hablar con ella.

Le pregunto si sabe inglés o francés, puesto que apesto en el neerlandés. Sí, me responde. ¿Sabes español?, y me sorprende que me responda en español. No sé mucho, me dice la rubia de mi estatura, de ojos como aquella acuarela de colores en el mar, en el cielo y en los edificios, construcciones y casas, son verdes, sin embargo, pero abarcan toda esa gama de colores con un simple guiño.

¿Vienes a coquetear conmigo? me pregunta, y siempre me han enseñado a decir la verdad. Pues claro, estás para comerte, y ¿cuál es tu nombre? Belle Janssens, me responde. Un gusto Belle Janssens.

Y así paso, en este año 1926, todo mi verano con la bella Belle Janssens, y cómo no, sigo los instintos familiares. Le pido que sea mi novia, y mis padres planean mudarse a esta ciudad, por lo que estoy atado a esta bella, y sin problemas me haría nudos que no puedan desenredarse para seguir a su lado.

Con el calor del próximo verano consumamos la pasión, y seguimos en la relación. Terminamos por un tiempo, para experimentar con más parejas, pero siempre volvíamos a los brazos del otro. Éramos la mejor pareja de toda Europa.

Cuando la crisis económica que empezó en Estados Unidos comienza, su familia y la mía nos dirigimos hacia Escocia, donde su familia tiene terrenos y nos alojan. Obviamente no les agrada mucho dejarme en la misma habitación que mi novia, por lo que me dejan en la otra ala de la mansión. Eso no quita que nos escabullamos en las noches y nos amemos. Las frías noches en Escocia, el desenfoque que el blanco da a los edificios, el gris de las nieblas y la tinta de los soles apagados nos protejen.

Cuando nos enteramos que seremos padres, es hora de casarnos, porque ya hemos pasado 5 años de noviazgo, y ambos somos católicos, así que nuestra mayor prueba de amor es demostrándoselo a Dios mismo. Prometo que la cuidare en su enfermedad, que la protegeré, que nunca le alzaré mano, que ella será mi vida, claro está, junto a los hijos que tendremos. Ninguno de los invitados, más que nuestras familias y algunos amigos, saben que Belle, debajo de ese vestido blanco, que no debería ser blanco para ella ya, está gestando al primogénito.

Es cuando, en 1942, después de cuatro meses de haber tenido a nuestro quinto hijo, manteniéndose esculturalmente bella y relajada, sin demasiadas preocupaciones frente a los hijos, a pesar de la angustia en estos años treinta, debe volver a su país natal, específicamente al lugar de su nacimiento, Mortsel, porque una amiga suya de la infancia está esperando un hijo, y lo van a celebrar.

Pero Belle, el clima de hoy en día en Europa, y especialmente en Bélgica, es muy frágil, no puedes ir, tienes a tus hijos aquí, a mí, le digo. Toni, voy a estar bien, me besa, Dios me cuida, y mis seis ángeles protectores, ¿qué me podría pasar?

Me siento vacío al no tener a mi amante, a mi gran amor a mi lado, en los días y en las noches, en los momentos de risa y en los momentos de necesidad. Mis hijos callan, el ambiente que perciben en los noticiarios antes de que sus abuelos apaguen las radios y los televisores, los deja con un gruñido en el estómago, me dicen. Esperan, expectantes, a su madre, que los tranquiliza con esa mirada que no ha cambiado, que combina, en una extraña paleta de colores, todos los colores en verde. Los cinco dormimos juntos, y a veces el sexto integrante se une, en la cabecera de la cama, rodeado de almohadones.

Pero luego la noticia nos inunda, Belle ha quedado atrapada en Mortsel, porque es cercano a Amberes, uno de los núcleos principales de Bélgica, peligroso por los nazis que hay, un objetivo para los aliados.

Quiero que venga, que me acompañe, que salga de ahí.

Pero ya es 1943, y escucho que hubo un bombardeo en Mortsel. Estoy casi muerto, porque no me puedo morir y dejar cinco niños por el capricho de ir a buscar a mi mujer desde los 15 años. Las cartas de cada día paran de súbito, la última que llegó fue el mismo día de la noticia. Belle no volvió, y mi alma pende de un hilo.

_"Cariño, hay muchos bombardeos. Hay mucho peligro, pero volveré._

_No te preocupes, ya les haré waffles a ustedes seis y a mis padres y suegros. _

_Los amo a todos."_

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: 946.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_Holasssss, llego con la continuación, y esta si que es más... T (?)_

**Disclaimer:**_ Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo escribo este fic como medio para disfrutar de mi imaginación._

**Advertencias:**_ Contenido catalogado como T (al menos por mí) y un SpaBel muuuucho menos fluff que los otros dos anteriores._

_Idea 3: En tiempo actual (tiempos contemporáneos, no me digan que esto no es común e.e)_

* * *

><p><em>"Creo que una de las cosas más conmovedoras es el amor no correspondido y la soledad" — Wilbur Smith<em>

.

—Toni. _—_susurro, la noche nos envuelve, y él sigue haciendo el movimiento pélvico.

—Toni. —repito, ahogando los gemidos. Y él no contesta.

Cuando acabamos —acaba—, se ducha, se viste y se va, con un simple "—Nos vemos mañana. —". Estoy acostada, en la cama que ya no tiene mi olor, sino el de Toni, el del desquite, el de la pasión de las noches, pero no es olor a cariño, o a amor. Muchas veces me miro en el espejo, ¿qué estaré haciendo mal, por qué sigo haciendo esto?

Toni me hiere, Toni me daña sin procurarlo. Yo me hago cicatrices en el alma, soy la amante. Soy _la otra._ Pero no soy aquella a la cual le dicen mentiras, con la cual terminará con la esposa y se vendrá conmigo. No. Toni ya me ha dicho, tú solo eres _la otra_.

Y se repiten las palabras. Me siento sucia, en la ducha estoy sentada, llorando. O ya no, se han gastado las lágrimas y ahora son gotas tibias por el calefón. Y pensar que he sido _la otra_ desde siempre con Toni, desde sus noviazgos de dos semanas, he sido _la otra._ Pero no cambio, y él tampoco cambia, porque si me rebelo contra esos pensamientos, estaré en la angustiosa soledad.

Ya es de noche, nuevamente, y siento los golpes en la puerta. Es él, y viene un poco ebrio. Se enojó con su esposa, y me dice mil balbuceos, y es primera vez que oigo que se separará de ella. Pero, mientras estamos en aquello, lo repite, pero nunca dice lo que yo espero "... y estaré contigo".

Salgo a fumar luego de que terminamos —termina— y se duerme. Error garrafal, pero qué le va a importar. Fumar es la víbora dentro de mí, es mi mala manía desde los 17 años, desde que Toni me unió a esta situación. Pero Toni no es el culpable, no, soy yo.

Me apoyo en el barandal a ver la ciudad, no importa que la bata se haya desabrochado y qué no ha sido visto en esta noche que comienza a ser madrugada.

—Feliz año nuevo, Toni. —susurro al viento. —Feliz 2015 a mí. —

Entro y me preparo un jugo. Voy nuevamente hacia mi habitación y Toni reclama, año nuevo, resaca nueva. Me desea nuevamente, no sabe controlarse.

Pero todo esto está mal, está muy mal. Él tiene hijos, él tiene esposa, él tiene _familia_. Y yo le sigo el juego.

Voy de compras, todos están felices en el supermercado. A veces siento que la vida es muy hipócrita, o los que la viven. Hace no más de 12 horas, estaba en mi puesto de trabajo y mis compañeras y compañeros reclamaban el 2014. Ahora, mientras paso los objetos que he comprado por la caja, mientras leo lo que han publicado en una página social, agradecen al año que recién pasó. Al menos Toni nunca cambia de opinión.

Toni, siempre Toni. No puedo dejar de pensar algún momento sino en él, en el factor que me ha causado tantos problemas, tantos huevos en mis ventanas, tantas groserías, tantos tirones de pelo, tantas miradas no-tan-disimuladas.

Creo que estoy llorando, porque la cajera me pasa pañuelos y me pregunta si estoy bien.

—Nada, solo errores en el amor. —

—Para eso es año nuevo, cielo, reivindicarse. —

Llego a mi casa, y escucho el agua en el baño caer. Se está bañando, qué lindo gesto de él acompañarme siquiera estos minutos el primer día de año nuevo. Al salir, ni se digna a taparse con una toalla.

—¿Por qué te sonrojas, si me has visto así desde los 17? —

Toni y yo somos —éramos— amigos desde la infancia, pero desde pequeña aprecié esos cambios de humor que tiene, esa insatisfacción al obtener algo y buscarlo en otra gente.

Me acaricia el pelo cuando se va, y me desea feliz año nuevo. Hoy planeo visitar a mis hermanos, y contarles las mentiras que les he inventado —y saben que son falsas— por todos estos años. Cuando llego, los veo con sus familias, con sus parejas y, al menos mi hermano mayor, con sus hijos. Son tan lindos y han creado tal armonía, que yo, impura, no me permito entrar y arruinarla.

Mi día de año nuevo es simple, ver televisión. Pero algo brotó, y fui a casa de Toni.

—¡Oh, Laura! —Inés, la esposa de Toni, otra española, me saluda. Se sorprende al verme, y creo que sabe lo que ha hecho su marido todas esas madrugadas desaparecido, desde hace 10 años.

—Buen año Inés, ¿cómo estás? —

—Bien, bien. —me responde, y me queda mirando. —Pasa, Laura, no te aproblemes allí parada. Siéntate. —me dice. —Lamento informarte que Toni fue a saludar a sus amigos un poco antes de las 12 de la noche, así que debe de haber bebido cerveza y haberse quedado dormido. Seguramente está donde Gilbert. —sus ojos esconden la pena al no creer sus propias palabras.

Sí, fue a saludar a Gilbert y a Francis, y sí, bebió alcohol, pero luego fue a mi casa. Al despedirse, no sé a dónde pudo haberse dirigido. Me asaltó la idea de que tenía más amantes, y no me sorprendió. Más _otras. _

—Inés, tengo algo que decirte. —

Y le conté la verdad. No me sorprendió el saber que ella ya lo suponía, y que no iba a arriesgar 10 años de matrimonio y 2 hijos en ese lapso por las aventuras que tiene su marido por más de 20 años.

—A nuevo año, nuevos cambios. —le dije.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente, Laura? —me reprochó.

—Saluda a los niños de mi parte. —

Y me fui, y me encontré a Toni frente a frente.

—¡¿Laura, qué haces aquí, no me digas qué ... ?! —dejó la frase incompleta

—Toni, muchas gracias por haber estado conmigo toda mi vida, y por haber compartido conmigo noches por 22 años, pero creo que he superado esa etapa. Esto es un adiós. —

¿Que si amé a Toni? Obvio, si es el amor de mi vida, pero eso no quita que, quién sabe, a los 39 no pueda encontrar a un amor que me corresponda.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: 1.045.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_Holasss, llegué con la continuacióoooooon del ficcccc, y vuelvo con lo fluff..._

**Disclaimer:**_ Hetalia, y sus personajes, le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya._

**Advertencias:**_ Errores históricos, seguramente. Favor, informar si se dan cuenta._

_Idea 4: Guerras de Granada (original, Cierre de los turcos otomanos, gracias a mi profesora de historia, sin embargo, lo cambié.)_

* * *

><p><em>"El otro día estaba pensando... Los cuentos que a mí más me gustan son los de amor y de guerra" — Marcelo Birmajer<em>

_._

—¿Qué haces, mi amor? —me preguntas.

—Un atrapasueños, cariño. —te respondo.

La mirada que me lanzas, gentil y apasionada, oculta algo. Falta comida y agua últimamente, no has tenido trabajos estables, y eso me preocupa, pero siempre haces que pueda ver de una manera más optimista el día.

—¿Qué pasa, Antonio, sucede algo? —te pregunto.

Y la mirada que me das no me responde, sales y comienzas el nuevo día como leñador.

Sigo haciendo el atrapasueños, que más que sueños, debería atrapar los males que han rondado por esta casa desde que no logras traer comida a casa. No te puedo culpar, yo me paso las horas sentada, tejiendo y haciendo las tareas del hogar, y no ayudo en nada sino manteniendo limpio. No puedo hacer mucho, al fin y al cabo, los hombres son quienes tienen el poder.

Exceptuando por la reina, ella sí ha de ser alguien que ha excedido las expectativas para una mujer. Ella debe de ser nuestro ejemplo a seguir. Gano un poco de dinero o comida lavando las ropas del vecindario, pero a ti no te gusta que haga eso, dices que nos rebaja, que rebela nuestros problemas y que el hombre es el encargado de traer dinero, honor y comida.

Pero ya van días donde el desayuno son simples huevos de nuestras gallinas, y los almuerzos siempre van siendo caldos de gallina. A veces hay que improvisar, si matamos a todas las gallinas, luego no habrán huevos, entonces no podemos prescindir del sustento de esas aves no voladoras. Pero sigues insistiendo en que no me debo preocupar, en que no debo salir de mi rango, que al fin y al cabo, soy mujer.

Soy mujer, pero no puedo cumplir mis deberes si tú no cumples los tuyos. Ni siquiera me has brindado hijos, a veces me dices, y te lanzo una mirada sarcástica. Tú eres el que no hace bien el trabajo. Esos días son donde desapareces por las noches, y llegas a casa con un fajo de dinero. Es porque pasas horas talando, desquitándote con los pobres árboles.

Dios misericordioso sabe por lo que pasamos, y nos debe de estar poniendo a prueba, para luego felicitarnos y ver cómo tenemos comida, cómo tendremos hijos y los veremos crecer sanos, y cómo moriremos ambos viejos, al mismo tiempo, felices y amándonos. Pero por ahora, solo estamos caminando el sendero de su prueba.

Pero un día llegas, radiante, y me abrazas. Me besas y me acaricias.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño? —te pregunto, mientras me sigues dando vueltas y resfriegas tu cara en mi pelo, el cual adoras.

—¡Serviré al rey y a la reina, mi amor! —

La noticia florece en mí como alegría infinita, ¡nos mudaremos!, ¡tendremos buena situación, tendremos muchos hijos y no estaremos frente a las pestes que llegan cerca de estas regiones!, ¡podré conocer a la reina!, ¡Dios ha terminado sus pruebas!

Te beso y te abrazo, e incluso te preparo un festín de comida, o lo que nos alcanza, al menos. Me agradeces, y juntos nos sonreímos.

—¿Cuándo nos vamos? —te pregunto.

Tienes una pregunta en tu cara. —¿Irnos? —

—Sí, mi amor, dijiste que ibas a servir a la reina y al rey. —

—Pues claro, te dije eso, pero los serviré en la guerra. —me contestas, y toda la alegría es volátil. —Iré a liberarnos de los musulmanes. —

Tu euforia no me contagia, pero he aprendido a sonreír falsamente. Y te dirigo una sonrisa.

Los días pasan volando, y no me doy cuenta que nos estamos despidiendo, y sigues riéndote.

—¿Por qué lloras, mi amor? —entre carcajadas.

Te golpeo, y te digo que te amo. Te amo, te amo, te amo. Esta debe ser la prueba final de Dios. Ahora, gracias a la lana de las ovejas de mi vecina, me dedico a tejer, y a tejer, y a tejer. Olvido mis problemas, olvido cocinar, olvido limpiar, olvido comer. A la hora de dormir, me despierto. Y cuando se supone que debo despertar, estoy durmiendo. O sigo tejiendo.

Mi vecina me invita a comer, me dice que estoy más delgada. ¿Tú lo crees? Ah, es cierto, has ido a honrar a los reyes. Cuánto te extraño.

Las gallinas se multiplican, y la leche sigue sin tomar. No quiero dormir, porque sentiré el vacío y el frío a mi alrededor. No quiero comer, porque te recordaré, y recordaré tus intentos por traer más comida. No quiero limpiar, me siento cansada de estar todo el tiempo sentada, observando el horizonte o tejiendo. La casa se llena de polvo, y estoy en los cielos cuando las vecinas vienen y limpian la casa por mí. La cachetada de la mejor vecina es como una mariposa posándose en mi vestido, porque no siento nada.

¿Qué habrías hecho tú, si me ves así?

Pero no lo logro saber, porque veo regresar a los vecinos que fueron contigo, pero tú no estás entre ellos. Mis lágrimas escurren silenciosas, mientras sigo tejiendo, y mi vecina viene y me abraza y llora y gime. Pero yo sigo tejiendo, porque es mi deber, tendré nueva ropa para ti cuando llegues, será mi regalo, cariño.

Pero nunca llegas, mis vecinos me cuentan cosas. No sé si moriste en aquella dura batalla en Baza o Almería, o si moriste por la peste. No sé si sigues en camino, con oro y cosas preciadas en tu camino, como regalo por la espera. No sé si solo estás escondido entre los árboles para asustarme, para darme una sorpresa. No sé si te quedaste con alguna mujer de allá, o se te ha olvidado que te estoy esperando. Lo más probable es que no había espacio por donde tus vecinos se fueron, así que te has venido caminando, lentamente, disfrutando del aire y del paisaje.

Sé que llegarás.

Pero no llegas, y me has condenado a vivir entre tejidos. Porque, amor mío, Dios nos ha puesto a prueba, y la superamos. Estoy en camino a encontrarme contigo en las puertas del Edén.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: 1.018<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

_Alohasssss, aquí la continuación, y seguimos con Bel's PoV fdkjdf es un poco raro este cap, porque habla después de ... ya saben, lean fdjhdfjh._

**Disclaime****r****: **_Ni Hetalia, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Sin embargo, aquí solo nombro directamente a España/Toni :O_

**Advertencias****:**_ Lo mismo de siempre, sin embargo, me aferré a lo que decía la famosa "Enciclopedia Libre"._

_Idea 5: Revolución Francesa (grashiash hermanito bello sgskfdgfkg)._

* * *

><p><em>"Los más altos y nobles árboles tienen más razón para temerle a los truenos" — Charles Rollin<em>

_._

Hola, Antonio. Sí, creerás fantástico que te esté hablando por medio del viento, yo creo fantástico aún poder pensar después de todo lo sucedido. Creo que ya te han contado todo lo que pasó, pero te lo repetiré de la forma en que yo lo sentí, así que toma asiento y prepárate. Recuerda, no es necesario que llores, aun si no me escuchas, estas palabras te llegarán por el corazón. Eso, bocanadas de aire, y sabrás salir de este aprieto.

Aunque no es ningún aprieto, nada de lo que tenga que ver conmigo es un aprieto. O, solo tal vez, sí. Pero no me hagas caso, querido.

En fin, todo empezó, ya sabes, en julio. Con la revolución francesa. A mí no me pareció bien que la gente se sublevara de manera tan violenta, porque tarde o temprano, ese rey habría de caer. Tampoco la manera humillante de tratarse unos a otros. Pero bueno, nunca apoyé tal manera de expresión, pero les manifesté todo mi apoyo.

Claro, dentro de mi rango social no estaba bien visto que me viese con campesinos, que les regalara ropa y comida, si bien la ropa no la podían usar por las patéticas leyes, y las distinciones de vestimenta. Les daba alojo y todo lo que necesitaran, pero mi hermano mayor, y todos mis amigos, veían de mal forma todo esto. Tú compartías la misma afición que yo en darles de lo que te sobraba, porque de verdad, en nuestras vidas de lujo, sobraban muchas cosas.

Pero nunca regalé zapatos, lo siento, querido. Hubiese sido un gran logro.

En fin, todo empezó y nos tuvimos que esconder. Sí, nosotros los ayudábamos, pero seguíamos siendo nobles y las relaciones familiares no nos hacían nada de orgullo, ni algo para ayudar a nuestra causa. Pero solo venían a nuestras puertas y hacían alboroto, pero nunca nos hicieron daño.

No sé por qué te estoy relatando todo esto, si ya sabes qué pasó, estuviste ahí, así que me debo adelantar a los hechos. Por favor, _Antoine_, deja de lamentarte de una vez, y sigue con tu vida. Escucha esta historia, al menos.

De acuerdo, ¿dónde me había quedado? Ah, sí. Pero luego llegaron los días más turbulentos para nosotros, y tú emigraste. No te estoy diciendo cobarde..., o tal vez sí. Bueno, acéptalo, lo fuiste. No pudiste aguantar, ni quedarte con tus bienes. Al menos me mandabas correspondencia y regalos desde tus tierras natales.

En fin, escapaste al no fiarte en el acuerdo entre el rey y el pueblo. Volaste, porque yo lo siento así. La realidad es que tuss viajes en carruaje de último munuto debieron de haber sido insportables, pero tú te lo buscaste. Hablando de cobardes, como lo sabes, mi hermano mayor se quedó junto a mí, o viceversa, ya no salía ni siquiera para ir al baño.

Bueno, Patrice, si bien era mi sierva y quemó los papeles que la ataban a mí, se quedó con nosotros. Empero, los siervos a cargo de mi hermano casi lo degollan mientras rompían, felices, sus papeles de feudalismo. Tus siervos hicieron lo mismo que Patrice, y se quedaron conmigo. Aunque yo les tuve que ayudar en la cocina y en las labores domésticas. No imaginas de la diversión que nos perdimos.

Pero seguí siendo la única ayudante de mi hermano, nadie se le acercaba. O por miedo, o porque lo querían matar.

Apoyé al Partido de la Nación, especialmente al sector de la burguesía, pero eso era entre mis antiguos siervos y yo. También con los campesinos que seguían frecuentándome. Claro está, para el sector noble en el que estaba, apoyé la propuesta moderada del antiguo ministro. Mi hermano, sin embargo, era uno de los mayores impulsadores de la discordia entre la Asamblea.

Después, el rey muere. Y la reina también. Sin cabeza. No los defiendo de las barbaries que acometieron en su vida, pero no merecían semejante humillación, pobre María Antonieta, que sus últimos días empezó a perder a sus hijos. Los rumores dicen que fue bastante humilde antes de que le cortaran la cabeza. Al menos, eso le dio menos tiempo para que Dios la juzgue.

Hablando de Dios, antes de la guillotina, o el decapitamiento, la iglesia fue sometida al estado. Pobres aquellos que murieron a manos de los revolucionarios. Tanta sangre derramada para obtener la alegría final.

Y bueno, se está acabando el tiempo, y aquí viene lo importante. Al menos, si un poco tenía que ver con ideas contrarrevolucionarias, el acusado iría a la guillotina. Y mi hermano mayor es el máximo ejemplo del antónimo a "un poco". Llegaron a nuestra casa, se consideraron sutiles, si bien las lanzas y los gritos y los mosquetes no lo demostraban. Mi hermano mayor fue a la puerta principal y la bloqueó. Yo ayudé a mis antiguos siervos a que huyeran, porque alguna relación con nosotros y mueren. Les dejé un saludo a mis amigos, los campesinos, con la llorona de Patrice, a quien se le caían los mocos. Cuando la orilla del vestido de Patrice se ocultó tras la puerta, escapando, los revolucionarios entraron a nuestra gran casa, donde la comunidad de nuestros amigos, los nobles, estaban.

Nos llevaron hasta la guillotina, y vi las cabezas de mis amigos rodar, luego fue el turno de ver la de mi hermano. Y luego, mi turno. Pensé en mi hermano menor, que había salido del país antes de la revolución, en mis padres, en Patrice.

Antonio, te sorprendes la cantidad de vidas que pueden pasar en un segundo, la cantidad de imágenes y personas y recuerdos que evoca tu mente antes de morir. Pensé en gritar tu nombre, y un te amo, pero no fue necesario.

Agradezco que no hubieses estado aquí, porque habrías sido una víctima más, y habrías visto mi cabeza rodar y ser clavada en una lanza, siendo desfilada por toda la ciudad.

Entonces, Antonio, creerás fantástico que te esté hablando y viendo luego de mi muerte, pero no me podía ir sin decir mis últimas palabras.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: 1.020<strong>


End file.
